


Shades of Reality

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Coma, Dreams, Imagination, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, psychological weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know where I am, so can I follow you?"<br/>"You can follow me, but it won't do you any good, kid."<br/>"Why not?"<br/>"Cause this isn't real."<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"I'm not real. I'm in your head. You're dreaming about me, and once you wake up, I'll disappear."</p><p>Eren's in a coma and Levi's a figment of his imagination that he's dreaming about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Reality

My eyes slowly flickered open, I couldn't see much and everything was blurry. My vision slowly cleared as I reached up to rub my hands against my eyes to help wake them up. I looked around to find myself laying up against a tree. I guess I'd fallen asleep here, but I can't remember coming here and I have no idea where I am.

It's a nice comfortable little spot, the trees leaves turning color, it's not too cold out but its not very hot either. The sun's out but there are still lots of clouds so it's kind of grey, everything's just the way I like it.

I start to stand and find that there are fallen leaves all over me and look up into the big tree I was leaning against. 'It's huge. And hey look, there's a person up there...shit they look like they're going to fall, I'd better go make sure they're okay', was my first thought, and seeing as I pretty much always follow my instincts, that's exactly what I did. I went up the damn tree to the branch where the person was.

It was a boy. He was a very pretty boy. Black hair, undercut, fairly long bangs parted slightly to one side, pale skin, both of his ears were pierced and had small black circular earrings, a loose grey t-shirt, a black jacket without a hood, black skinny jeans, and black vans with white laces.

He looked really peaceful but I was so afraid he was going to fall. At the same time, I was also afraid he'd be too startled and still fall if I tried to wake him up. I did what I found most logical on the moment, and sat down on the branch next to the one he was laying on, pulling him into my lap. If I woke up him there, he wouldn't fall because I'd be hold him even if he did get startled by me.

"Hey, dude, wake up," I said, shaking him lightly.

His face scrunched up and he made a soft noise, so I shook him some more until he slowly opened his eyes, murmuring something and sounding annoyed as a scowl made its way onto his face. He sat up and looked at my face and seemed to finally register that I was here.

Oddly, he seemed worse than startled, he looked terrified for a moment. His steely blue-grey eyes widened bigger than I thought possible and he pulled away from me a bit but he almost fell and wrapped his arms around my shoulders clinging to me for dear life.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. We're in a tree, you'll fall if you move too suddenly," I said.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Well, I'm Eren, and I'm not really sure where we are either. I woke up laying against the base of the tree and I saw you laying up here on that branch," I pointed to the branch across from us. "I thought you might fall in your sleep so I came to wake you up and make sure you got down in a somewhat safe manner."

"What are you, a firefighter rescuing a kitty?" He snapped.

"N-No, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"The year, kid. What's the date?"

"Uhh...october...I'm not sure the exact date, I know it's after the thirteenth...twenty seventeen."

"Well shit."

"Uhm...why do you ask?"

"I'll explain later, let's get out of this tree first."

"Oh, okay, yeah that's probably a good idea."

We made our way down the tree and quickly found the ground beneath our feet. The other boy stopped for a moment to stretch, then kept moving. He kept walking, right over to the road and followed it, slowly picking up pace until he was running. 'Oh shit, bastard's gonna leave me!' I thought.

"Hey! Wait!" I called frantically. He turned around and practically sprinted back, a small smile on his face. "Where are you going?"

"Dunno, anywhere," he shrugged.

"What's your name? I told you mine but you forgot to tell me yours."

"Levi. And I didn't forget, I just didn't bother to say it."

"Oh...okay. Well, I don't know where I am, so can I follow you?"

"You can follow me, but it won't do you any good, kid."

"Why not?"

"Cause this isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not real. I'm in your head. You're dreaming about me, and once you wake up, I'll disappear. So I'd like to enjoy being alive while I can, if that's okay with you," he said looking annoyed.

"I'm confused...what do you mean?"

He sighed loudly. "Walk and talk. It'll take a while to explain and I don't want to loose the little time I have left."

"O-okay."

"First of all, what's the last thing you remember happening? Were you in any sort of accident or did you get hurt in any way?"

"Yeah...I-I think so," I paused trying to remember. "Oh, right, my house caught on fire. My sister, dad and I were all out but my mom was stuck inside so I snuck in to go and find her...and I...I did, yeah, I remember finding her. Her leg was stuck under a fallen piece of wood and her arm was pretty badly burned, making it hard for her to get up. I threw the wood to the side and helped her up, supporting her on the way out because she was already unconscious by the time I had found her. I remember the smoke was getting to me and it was getting harder to breathe...and then...uhm...let me think for a sec...oh, that's right. I think I burned my left arm getting us out, but we had made it down the stairs and then I think I collapsed. I saw firefighters coming in...and that's it. Damn, I really hope mom's okay."

"Alright, well, in any case, you're not dead, which is good. But you are in a coma."

"What?"

"I told you, I'm not real, Eren. I'm just something you thought up. It happened to me once before, which is really weird that I'd get thought up again like that, but either way I'm not a person."

"How would I dream you up then?"

"I don't know, dreams come from your mind, since I already existed as someone else's idea, it's possible that I was drawn or something by that person and you saw my picture somewhere and you just subconsciously remember my face. I'm not really sure kid, but I turned to dust after the last guy, and I wasn't ready for it. This time I probably won't get another chance, I was really lucky. I should just be nothingness at this point, the idea of me should die with that guy."

"Why did you ask for the date?"

"I was wondering how long it's been since I disappeared. It hasn't been too long though, which isn't that surprising."

"How long?"

"Four months."

"Oh."

"Hey, Eren? Have you ever heard of a guy named Erwin Smith?"

"Yeah he owns a huge company that's really famous, why?"

"No reason."

"Was he the last guy that dreamt you up? The one who created you in the first place?"

"Yeah...he was."

"Oh, I'm grateful then."

"Huh?"

"To him, not you. Cause he made you up. If he hadn't I'd be wandering around alone right now, not knowing what was going on."

"You actually believe me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well it sounds a little ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit, I guess. But I'll trust you."

"Tch. Weird brat. Trust isn't something you should do right off the bat like that, what if this was the real world I was actually some kidnapping rapist? What would you do then?"

"I dunno, maybe get Stockholm syndrome," I smiled.

"What?"

"You know, when you fall in love with-"

"Yes, yes, I know what it is. But you can't fall in love with me."

"Why not?"

"I told you, it's because I'm not real. I only exist because you want me to."

"So what?"

"So even if you do fall in love with me, you'll wake up eventually, and I'll be gone. Forever."

"Guess I better fall fast then, wouldn't wanna wake up before I get to know you."

"What?"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as I sprinted off in a random direction, imagining going on a coffee shop date with him because that sounded perfect.

Oh look, holy shit. It's that coffee shop I wanted just up ahead. Guess he really is telling the truth. Or maybe it's just a coincidence.


End file.
